


Polaris

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [21]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Journey, Murder Mystery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Nie każdy, kto błądzi, jest zagubiony...[grudzień 2012 - grudzień 2013]





	1. i

Ciężkie chmury nad Japonią zaczynały się rozpraszać. Był to jednak proces powolny i miało minąć dużo czasu, nim atmosfera zostanie całkowicie oczyszczona.

Wydarzenia ostatnich dwóch tygodni drastycznie odmieniły oblicze miasta. Pokonawszy Bezbarwnego Króla, Srebrny Król zniknął; Czerwony poniósł śmierć, zaś Złoty podupadł na zdrowiu. Jedyny pozostały na scenie, Niebieski, mimo największych wysiłków nie potrafił jednak zapanować nad coraz większym chaosem.

Utraciwszy swoich przywódców, Klany znalazły się na skraju rozpadu, a ich członkowie snuli się po mieście niczym armia żywych trupów. Nic dziwnego – stracili nie tylko ważnych dla siebie ludzi, a także, czy może przede wszystkim, miejsce przynależności. Strainowie, choć mniej dotknięci tą sytuacją, również odczuwali coraz większy niepokój. Mimo że ofiar było niewspółmiernie mniej, grobowa cisza w Tokio nasuwała na myśl czasy tuż po katastrofie Kagutsu.

Przebywanie w tym mieście przypominało teraz siedzenie w pokoju, w którym ulatnia się niezauważalny, ale zabójczy gaz. Trucizna została już uwolniona, lecz szkody dopiero miały nastąpić, pochłaniając kolejne serca.

* * *

– …sora? Isola? Słuchasz mnie?

Isola nie zareagowała, nadal podpierając podbródek wierzchem dłoni. Choć razem z Matsumi siedziały w kawiarni już dobrą godzinę, młodsza z dziewczyn do tej pory nie odezwała się ani jednym słowem. Nawet stojąca przed nią herbata stała nietknięta.

Matsumi westchnęła ciężko.

Każdy wyszedł z ostatnich wydarzeń z jakimiś bliznami, Isola nie była w tym względzie wyjątkowa. Czerwony Klan, do którego należała Matsumi, znajdował się w rozsypce, coraz mniej członków zachodziło do baru HOMRA. Ale, na litość boską, przecież świat się nie skończył. Więc dlaczego—

– Zamierzam wyjechać.

– Huh?

Nagła wypowiedź Isoli sprawiła, że Matsumi nadstawiła uszu, jakby mając wrażenie, że się przesłyszała. Ale nie. Ekspresja Isoli pozostała stoicka, lecz głos wypełniała determinacja; nagle Matsumi zrozumiała, że to właśnie to zaprzątało cały ten czas głowę jej przyjaciółki.

– Wyjeżdżam z Shizume. Gdzieś do Europy, jeszcze nie zdecydowałam. Nie zobaczymy się przez jakiś czas.

– Ale jak to… – Matsumi otworzyła szeroko oczy. Nie odczuwała zaskoczenia, jednak wizja utraty kolejnej osoby wywołała w niej nieokreśloną falę paniki. – Dlaczego?

– Nie sądzę, bym była dłużej w stanie przetrwać w tym miejscu.

Twarz Matsumi wykrzywił grymas. Kiedy ujrzała swoje odbicie w kubku kawy, wcale nie różniło się ono tak bardzo od przygnębionej ekspresji Isoli. Sfrustrowana, wbiła paznokcie w brzeg własnej dłoni.

Dlaczego musiało dojść do tego wszystkiego? W ciągu zaledwie dwóch tygodni wszystko rozwiało się w pył. Odeszli ważni dla nich ludzie, a one, pozostawione w tyle, biegały teraz w kółko, usiłując odnaleźć zagubioną drogę.

Niesprawiedliwość.

– Jesteś… pewna? – zaryzykowała jednak Matsumi. – Wiem, że to wszystko jest trudne, ale może jednak—

– Już to przemyślałam. Jutro mam samolot do Drezna. Tam postanowię, co dalej.

Tym razem Matsumi zamilkła, nie próbując już dyskutować. I tak żadna siła nie zdołałaby odwieść Isoli od raz powziętego postanowienia, a poza tym – może to rzeczywiście wyjdzie jej na dobre, bo gorzej i tak chyba być nie mogło.

Odczuła tylko lekki żal na myśl, że kolejny przyjaciel zniknie z jej życia.

Isola wstała, nie bacząc na to, że pozostawia nieruszoną herbatę na stoliku. Pierwszy i ostatni raz tego dnia spojrzała przyjaciółce w oczy; Matsumi nigdy wcześniej nie ujrzała w ludzkim spojrzeniu tak głębokich ran.

– Przekaż Homrze moje pozdrowienia. Jeśli ich spotkasz, ma się rozumieć.

Z tymi słowami Isola ruszyła do wyjścia, a torba z laptopem zakołysała się na jej ramieniu. Matsumi odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, lecz patrzyła w okno jeszcze długo po tym, gdy przyjaciółka zniknęła z jej pola widzenia.

– Isola… – szepnęła, bo głos odmówił jej posłuszeństwa. – Obyś odnalazła tam spokój…


	2. ii

Choć wcale nie różniła się od Japonii tak mocno, Europa przypominała świat niczym ze snu. Gdy tylko Isola postawiła stopę na niemieckiej ziemi i wciągnęła powietrze, poczuła, jakby wstępowało w nią nowe życie.

Tak, właśnie tego potrzebowała. Odpocząć, pozwiedzać, poczytać. Pozbierać myśli z dala od dawnych spraw.

Jeśli miałaby podać powód, dla którego zdecydowała się na samolot właśnie do Drezna, wskazałaby po prostu czysty przypadek. Nazwę miasta, co oczywiste, wcześniej słyszała wielokrotnie w kręgach Klanów, jak i poza nimi. Może oczekiwała, że skoro obecnie siedzibą Kamienia jest Tokio, Drezno stanowi swego rodzaju strefę zero, bezpieczną od tamtego kotła problemów.

Tak czy inaczej znajdowała się teraz tutaj, a w razie czego zawsze mogła wsiąść w kolejny samolot i ruszyć dalej.

Autobus z lotniska zawiózł ją do miasta, więc dotarła do hotelu bez większych problemów. Nie mówiła po niemiecku, ale przy odrobinie dobrej woli recepcjonisty i z pomocą rozmówek dla turystów udało jej się odebrać klucze do pokoju. Tam zamknęła za sobą drzwi, usiadła na łóżku i wtedy na powierzchnię jej umysłu wypłynęła długo podtapiana myśl.

Co ja wyprawiam?

Całe napięcie, jakie do tej pory odczuwała, uszło z niej nagle w postaci niekontrolowanego napadu śmiechu. Przecież cała ta wyprawa była szaleństwem. Nie brakowało jej pieniędzy, ale nie znała języków ani nie miała żadnego planu co do tej „wycieczki”. Wszystko to zakrawało na jakiś śmieszny żart.

Kiedy napad histerii minął, Isola westchnęła w swoje rozłożone dłonie.

– Jestem żałosna…

Mimo wieczornej pory nie odczuwała zmęczenia, przespała się podczas długiego lotu. Dlatego na początek postanowiła rozejrzeć się po mieście, popatrzeć na nocne życie Drezna, a zwiedzanie zostawić na kolejny dzień. Po szybkim odświeżeniu w hotelowej łazience Isola opuściła hotel i ruszyła w nieznane.

Półmrok miasta rozpraszały światła i śmiechy idących w każdą możliwą stronę ludzi. Isola czuła się dobrze wśród tłumu, zapewniał anonimowość. Z braku lepszego pomysłu postanowiła iść śladem młodej, wyraźnie rozbawionej pary. Ku zdumieniu dziewczyny zaprowadzili ją do pobliskiego pubu.

– …

Z poczuciem oderwania od rzeczywistości Isola wpatrzyła się w neonowy szyld. Na szczęście przybytek wyglądał na miejsce zabaw studentów i młodych ludzi raczej niż starych, obleśnych pijaków, więc zachęcona dobiegającą ze środka elektroniczną muzyką Isola weszła do środka.

Ledwo przestąpiła próg, prawie wpadła na tańczącego na środku chłopaka. Ten tylko posłał jej uśmiech i wyciągnął dłoń w geście zaproszenia. Isola, nie znając słów odmowy, odwzajemniła uśmiech i pokręciła głową, po czym szybko czmychnęła w kierunku baru.

– Witam.

Barman wręczył jej kartę napojów, a ta na szczęście zawierała angielskie wyjaśnienia. Po chwili namysłu Isola wybrała drinka o smaku mango.

– Pierwszy raz tutaj?

Usłyszawszy obok siebie wypowiedź po angielsku, Isola odwróciła głowę. Obok, przy barze, siedziała młoda kobieta, której wieku nie dało się jednak określić. Coś w jej aurze nadawało jej nieco mistycznego wyglądu; miała ciemne włosy upięte w misterny kok, zaś twarz, choć łagodna, zdradzała jednak spryt i sporą wiedzę o tym, jak działa ten świat.

Bardziej zaskoczona niż cokolwiek innego, Isola zaniemówiła.

– Ach, nie mówisz po angielsku? Skąd jesteś? Mam tłumacza w telefonie—

– Mówię po angielsku – zdołała wykrztusić w końcu Isola.

Słysząc to, kobieta uśmiechnęła się i pociągnęła łyka swojego drinka. Jej smukła, wymanikiurowana dłoń powędrowała w kierunku Isoli.

– Możesz mi mówić Polaris. A ty jak się nazywasz?

– Isola – uścisnęła jej dłoń.

– Serio? To znaczy „wyspa” po włosku, prawda?

– Ha… – Isola ze speszeniem podrapała się po policzku, a gdy barman postawił przed nią drinka, od razu pociągnęła łyk, by pokryć zmieszanie. Szczęściem smakował dobrze i nie był zbyt mocny.

Polaris skinęła na barmana, by podał jej jeszcze raz to samo. Następnie przysunęła się bliżej Isoli, jakby zamierzała jej powiedzieć jakąś tajemnicę.

– Więc jesteś turystką?

– Można tak powiedzieć – Isola nie odważyła się patrzeć Polaris prosto w oczy, lecz to mogło się zmienić przy następnym drinku. – Przylot tutaj był spontaniczną decyzją. Postanowiłam wyjechać w podróż, ale nie mam żadnego planu. Równie dobrze mogłabym jutro być w innym miejscu.

– Naprawdę? To całkiem poetyckie. Podróż zmieniająca życie – Polaris uśmiechnęła się, a w jej oczach zamigotały tajemnicze iskierki.

Sącząc swojego drinka, Isola jeszcze raz przyjrzała się towarzyszce. Nie wyglądała na studentkę, miała zdecydowanie zbyt dojrzałą aurę. Mimo to nie dało się też nazwać ją „kobietą w średnim wieku”. Kim była? Co robiła? Czemu znalazła się tutaj, w tym barze?

Jakby odczytując myśli Isoli, Polaris posłała jej kolejny uśmiech.

– Bywam tutaj dosyć często. Mają wyśmienite prosecco – spojrzała z czułością na swoją szklankę. – Ale ty nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto odwiedza puby.

– To prawda, nie przepadam za alkoholem. Ale ten jest bardzo dobry – Isola pośpieszyła z zapewnieniem w stronę barmana, który już zdążył zrobić oburzoną minę. – Po prostu skoro już i tak zrobiłam jedno głupstwo i wyjechałam, to mogłam zrobić drugie i pójść się napić.

– Rozumiem. Chciałaś oczyścić umysł.

Rozpromieniona, Isola pokiwała głową. Polaris zdawała się doskonale ją rozumieć.

– Dobrze zrobiłaś. Nie powinno się dusić niczego w sobie – nagle kobieta spojrzała Isoli prosto w oczy, przez co ta speszyła się okrutnie. Dlaczego nie mogła uciec przed tym spojrzeniem? – Wyczuwam w tobie smutek… Żal po stracie…

W jednej chwili wszystko stanęło w miejscu, zamarło niczym zesztywniałe w lodowej bryle. Wydawało się, że czas się zatrzymał, a bar i wszyscy tańczący ludzie zniknęli. Pozostały tylko Isola i Polaris – ta dziwna, tajemnicza kobieta, która zdawała się przenikać ją aż do rdzenia duszy.

– Sama nie wiem… – mruknęła pod nosem Isola, bardziej do siebie niż do rozmówczyni. Ta jednak tylko pokiwała głową i nagle zmieniła temat.

– Jesteś Azjatką, prawda?

– Japonką.

– To miło. Piękny kraj – ton głosu Polaris nie dawał się zgłębić.

Nie umiejąc odpowiedzieć na ten komentarz, Isola zamilkła. Chociaż Kamień Drezdeński w różnym stopniu wpływał na cały świat, a jego istnienie stopniowo wnikało do publicznej świadomości, to jednak nie mogła oczekiwać, że ktoś spoza Kraju Wschodzącego Słońca wie o tym, co stało się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni.

Polaris jednak zaskoczyła ją po raz kolejny.

– Właśnie, ostatnio w Japonii miał miejsce jakiś wypadek, prawda? Coś związanego z Królami, Strainami? – rzuciła niby nonszalancko, lecz z wystarczającą mocą, by kontynuować rozmowę na ten temat. – Nie wszyscy w to wierzą, ale każdy o tym słyszał. Prawda?

– Ach…

Isola zesztywniała. Najchętniej wywaliłaby ten temat przez okno i już nigdy do niego nie wracała. Z drugiej strony Polaris wzbudzała zaufanie i aż chciało się jej zwierzać.

Zresztą co za różnica, pomyślała. To i tak nie ma już znaczenia.

– Właściwie to… byłam dość niedaleko. U nas to dość powszechny temat.

– Oj, wybacz mi, kochanie. To musiało być przykre – Polaris uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i od razu wszelkie negatywne emocje zniknęły. – Ale tutaj też nie jesteśmy tacy nieświadomi. Bo przecież… – nachyliła się do ucha Isoli, przez co tej przeszedł po plecach dreszcz. – Ty sama jesteś Strainem, prawda?

Gdyby Isola trzymała drinka zamiast odstawić go na kontuar, na pewno wypadłby jej z ręki.

Polaris odsunęła się, a na jej ustach spoczywał konspiracyjny uśmiech. Wysączyła kolejnego łyka własnego napoju jakby dla podkreślenia swobody własnych słów.

– Jak… skąd…

– Och, mam naprawdę znakomitą intuicję. Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem. Ale i tak uważaj, bo ci z „tamtego świata” nie są tutaj zbyt lubiani. Mówi się nawet, że mordują ludzi dla zabawy…

To rzekłszy, Polaris zeskoczyła ze stołka przy barze i odwróciła się w stronę wyjścia. Jednak nim odeszła, posłała w kierunku Isoli jeszcze jedno krótkie zdanie:

– Jutro też tutaj będę.

* * *

Isola spędziła w pubie jeszcze godzinę, dopijając drinka i obserwując bawiących się ludzi. Tańczący chłopak ponowił próbę namówienia jej do tańca; przystała na to tylko dlatego, że alkohol wyraźnie ją rozluźnił, a tancerz nie mówił ani słowa po angielsku. Po skończonej zabawie ukłonił się i wręczył jej karteczkę z numerem telefonu. Isola czuła się jednak dziwnie spokojna, że nie nawiąże z nim kontaktu.

Gdy wyszła z pubu, była druga w nocy, ale z winy jet lagu Isola nie odczuwała senności. Zamiast tego zaczęła przechadzać się zabytkowymi uliczkami, mijając urokliwe domy i mosty.

Kiedy tak spacerowała, zupełnie sama w obcym mieście na krańcu świata, Isola po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna dostrzegła na horyzoncie spokój ducha.

Nie, nie osiągnęła go jeszcze, nie znajdował się nawet w zasięgu jej ręki. Lecz dostrzegła go – wiedziała już, w jakim kierunku musi iść, by się do niego zbliżyć.

Wróciła do hotelu nad ranem. W lobby przechadzali się mężczyźni w garniturach oraz pięknie wystrojone kobiety, najwyraźniej wracający z jakiegoś bankietu, a może ważnego przyjęcia firmowego. Gdy mijali Isolę, jeden z podpitych mężczyzn rzucił w jej kierunku:

– Hej, Azjatka! Macie tam niezły syf!

– Och, zamknij się – rzuciła jedna z kobiet. – Przecież nie wszyscy należą do Klanów.

– Ale większość należy. Bezużyteczne śmieci!

Kobieta posłała Isoli przepraszający uśmiech, po czym całe towarzystwo opuściło hotel.

Odprowadziwszy ich wzrokiem, Isola spojrzała na recepcjonistę. Ten, choć doskonale widział całe zajście, schował nos w gazetę. Westchnęła.

Słowa Polaris stały się aż zbyt jasne. Ludzie z „tamtego świata” rzeczywiście nie mieli tutaj dobrej opinii. Zupełne przeciwieństwo Japonii, gdzie każdy miał Klany na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale udawał, że ich nie dostrzega.

Cóż, jako że i tak nie miała na to wpływu, Isola postanowiła dać sobie spokój. Wróciła do pokoju i położyła się, chociaż nie zasnęła przez kolejną godzinę.

* * *

Ku własnemu zdziwieniu, wcale nie obudziła się po południu. Zerknęła na godzinę; była dopiero dziesiąta. Ucieszona perspektywą śniadania w hotelowej restauracji, Isola szybko przebrała się i zeszła na dół.

Idąc wzorem starszych mężczyzn, wzięła do poczytania gazetę z recepcji. Podczas śniadania nawet mimo braku znajomości niemieckiego udało jej się z pomocą internetowego tłumacza rozszyfrować niektóre artykuły.

Jeden z nich przykuł jej uwagę. Nagłówek głosił: „KOLEJNA OFIARA STRAINA”.

Herbata, jaką popijała do rogalika, nagle zaczęła palić ją w środku.

„Dziś w nocy odnaleziono zmasakrowane ciało w pobliżu drezdeńskich kanałów. To już czwarta ofiara w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Policja poszukuje sprawcy, który najprawdopodobniej jest Strainem.”

Isola wzdrygnęła się. Cały ten artykuł brzmiał jak wyssana z palca opowieść mająca na celu tylko i wyłącznie oczernienie Strainów. Ale przecież wydrukowano go w ogólnokrajowej gazecie, więc morderstwo raczej nie zostało wymyślone… Pytanie tylko, kto i dlaczego mordował ludzi, a potem obwiniał o to Strainów.

Wyciągnęła laptopa i rozpoczęła research.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, informacje o „ofiarach Straina” były łatwo dostępne, zupełnie jakby ktoś specjalnie dopilnował, by zostały odnalezione. Pierwsze morderstwo miało miejsce tydzień temu – gazeta twierdziła, jakoby morderca zainspirował się tragedią w Japonii, kiedy to „król wpadł w szał i zmasakrował niewinnych ludzi”. Na sam widok tego zdania Isola aż zatrzęsła się z gniewu.

Późniejsze dwie ofiary spotkał podobny los, z dodatkowym opisem „tragicznej śmierci króla w Japonii”. Ktoś miał sporą wiedzę o wydarzeniach w Tokio i wykorzystywał je, by manipulować opinią publiczną do własnych celów.

Ale… dlaczego?

Westchnąwszy, Isola zamknęła laptopa. Nie miało sensu teraz tego roztrząsać. Przyjechała tu się zrelaksować, a nie rozwiązywać zagadki kryminalne. Ostatecznie nie obchodziło ją, co ludzie sądzą o Strainach i Królach.

Dokończywszy swoje śniadanie, wzięła z recepcji przewodnik po Dreźnie i postanowiła udać się na zwiedzanie.

Przepiękne Stare Miasto i jego dawna architektura zaparło Isoli dech w piersiach. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś podobnego, chociaż Europa zdawała się słynąć z podobnych uliczek. Isola kupiła w jednej z kawiarenek naleśnika z owocami i, pogryzając go, przeszła się po starówce.

Następnie zwiedziła kościół Dresden Frauenkirche oraz plac Neumarkt, a później udała się na spacer do Großer Garten. Zaskoczyła ją za to obecność Japońskiego Pałacu, pod którym przywitała się z mijaną parą rodaków. Czas zleciał błyskawicznie; nim się spostrzegła, nastał już wieczór, a ona spędziła cały dzień bez rozmyślania o nieprzyjemnych rzeczach.

Zadowolona z samej siebie, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Po kolacji w hotelowej restauracji przypomniała sobie nagle zaproszenie od Polaris. Czy powinna znów iść do pubu? Kobieta nie namawiała jej, stwierdziła po prostu „Jutro też tu będę”. Same te słowa, choć delikatne, zdawały się nie znosić sprzeciwu.

Koniec końców Isola skierowała swoje kroki w tamto miejsce.

Ledwo weszła do środka, zobaczyła przy barze machającą do niej Polaris. A więc oczekiwała Isoli. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i zbliżyła się do baru.

– Jednak przyszłaś. Wiedziałam, że się zjawisz.

Isola posłała jej ledwo ciepły uśmiech i zamówiła tego samego drinka, co poprzedniego dnia. Tym razem nie odczuwała zdenerwowania, lecz gdzieś w środku coś zdawało się nieprzyjemnie ją uwierać.

– Byłaś w fabryce czekolady? To może nie jest najważniejsze miejsce dla turystów, ale ten smak trzeba po prostu poczuć! – zachichotała Polaris, popijając swoje prosecco.

– Przeszłam się tylko po starówce i parku. To piękne miasto – odparła Isola.

– Och, musisz koniecznie odwiedzić Bastei. Nieziemskie górskie widoki.

Gdy Polaris zamilkła, rozmowa przestała się kleić. Isola nigdy nie należała do bardzo rozmownych ludzi, a w towarzystwie tej dziwnej kobiety nie odczuwała potrzeby, by udawać kogoś, kim nie jest.

Polaris zdawała się wiedzieć o niej wszystko… Niczym łagodna starsza siostra, doradzała, lecz nie wściubiała nosa. Isola była jej za to wdzięczna.

– Więc, zdecydowałaś już, do kiedy tutaj zostaniesz?

– Nie… – Isola pokręciła głową. Miała wprawdzie kilka pomysłów na dalsze cele wycieczki, lecz były one jedynie mglistymi sugestiami. – Chyba spędzę tutaj przynajmniej kilka dni. Chciałabym odwiedzić tę fabrykę czekolady – dodała z uśmiechem ukrytym za szklanką z drinkiem.

– Dobrze, bardzo dobrze.

Głośna muzyka na moment uniemożliwiła dwóm paniom kontynuowanie rozmowy. Polaris spojrzała na Isolę z łagodnym uśmiechem; wbrew sobie, Isola nie zdołała odwrócić wzroku.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie nastraszyłam cię wczoraj. No wiesz, opinia Strainów – ponowiła Polaris.

– Nie, to nic takiego – Isola zaprzeczyła niemal machinalnie. – Przeczytałam w gazecie, że te morderstwa dzieją się od tygodnia.

– Straszne, czyż nie? Dlaczego oni to robią? – Polaris podparła podbródek na dłoni.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że zrobili to Strainowie?

Nagła wypowiedź Isoli sprawiła, że Polaris uważnie się jej przyjrzała. Po raz pierwszy w twarzy kobiety pojawiło się coś innego niż tylko dystyngowana pewność siebie, tym razem jej ekspresja wyrażała jednocześnie zaciekawienie i może odrobinę zaskoczenia.

Trwało to jednak tylko sekundę, po której Polaris znów uśmiechała się łagodnie.

– Kto wie.

Podobnie jak poprzedniego dnia, koniec konwersacji nastąpił, gdy Polaris wstała z miejsca. Tym razem nie powiedziała nic na odchodne ani nie zapewniła, że będzie tu następnego dnia. Po prostu zerknęła na Isolę niedającym się odczytać spojrzeniem i wyszła.

Isola dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że barman, odprowadziwszy Polaris wzrokiem, przygląda się jej samej taksująco spojrzeniem. Zdziwiona, przekrzywiła głowę w bok.

– Jesteś turystką, nie znasz się na tutejszych – powiedział barman po angielsku. – Lepiej uważaj na tę kobietę.

– Huh?

Zamilkł. Isoli już wydawało się, że wymyśliła sobie jego wypowiedź, lecz wtedy on ponowił temat.

– Wzbudza we mnie dreszcze.

* * *

Nic nie trzymało się kupy. Choć cały dzień spędziła na przyjemnych aktywnościach, po wyjściu z baru Isola odczuwała tylko podenerwowanie.

Postanowiła już więcej tam nie zachodzić, nie miało to dobrego wpływu na jej samopoczucie. Jednak szkoda już została poczyniona; nie mogła przestać myśleć o Strainach, morderstwach i Polaris.

I nagle nocne powietrze przeszył przeraźliwy krzyk.

Zaalarmowana, Isola puściła się biegiem. Głos dobiegał z uliczki nieopodal; nim jednak dotarła na miejsce, znów zapadła cisza. Dotarłszy celu, Isola zahamowała gwałtownie, łapiąc oddech.

Na ziemi leżało ciało.

Isola odruchowo sięgnęła dłonią po wachlarz bitewny, choć oczywiście teraz go nie potrzebowała.

Ciało należało do mężczyzny w garniturze, może pracownika biurowego albo policjanta. Kończyny miał połamane, a twarz całkowicie zmasakrowaną. Jego krew tworzyła na ziemi ogromną kałużę, a także spływała po ścianie najbliższego domu.

„_Mówi się nawet, że czasem mordują ludzi dla zabawy…_”

Isolę ogarnęły mdłości, lecz powstrzymała je. Nie zdołała jednak powstrzymać ogarniającego ją niepokoju, który zaczął kiełkować na dnie jej serca.

Uciekła. Mimo że czuła się z tym paskudnie, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na bycie oskarżoną o morderstwo.


	3. iii

Następnego dnia gazeta aż huczała od wiadomości o najnowszym „dziele Straina”.

Tym razem artykuł napisano z ogromnym zaangażowaniem, zajmował trzy razy więcej miejsca. Najwyraźniej to morderstwo różniło się od poprzednich większą brutalnością i zaciekłością. Oprócz tego wydrukowano nawet wywiad z szefem policji, który zapewniał, że władze nie spoczną, póki sprawca nie zostanie ukarany.

Isola patrzyła na to wszystko z rosnącą grozą.

Czy poprzedniego dnia naprawdę znalazła się na wyciągnięcie ręki od zabójcy, spóźniwszy się zaledwie sekundy? Może powinna była coś zrobić, zawiadomić władze? Nie, to nie wchodziło w grę. Nawet gdyby zadzwoniła na policję jako świadek, szybko odkryliby, że jest Strainem; może nawet sama zostałaby obwiniona o popełnienie tego przestępstwa. Nieprzemyślane ruchy mogły jej w tym momencie tylko zaszkodzić.

Sfrustrowana, Isola odłożyła gazetę, a niedojedzoną jajecznicę wyrzuciła. Bardzo pragnęła dać sobie spokój z tą sprawą i skupić na swoich wakacjach, jednak wiedziała, że siedzi w tym już zbyt głęboko, by tak po prostu zapomnieć.

Postanowiła ugryźć to z innej strony. Mimo że to Japonia miała obecnie pieczę nad Kamieniem Drezdeńskim, dawniej znajdował się on przecież właśnie w tym mieście, a nawet obecnie na całym świecie musieli istnieć jacyś specjaliści. Krótka wizyta w przeglądarce internetowej szybko wyrzuciła adres znajdującego się na obrzeżach Drezna muzeum, stworzonego z pozostałości ośrodka badawczego nad Kamieniem. Isola natychmiast postanowiła tam pojechać.

– Wybaczy pani, ale na wycieczki trzeba się umawiać z miesięcznym wyprzedzeniem…

Recepcjonista, a może sekretarz zrobił przepraszającą minę. Isola jednak ani drgnęła; nie miała miesiąca, sprawa wymagała szybkiego działania.

– A jeśli zapłacę? To naprawdę bardzo ważne. Jestem tutaj tylko do pojutrza – skłamała gładko.

– Ech, to niemożliwe… – sekretarz wydawał się mięknąć, choć poczucie obowiązku trzymało go w pionie. – Poza tym zaczynamy za pół godziny, nie sposób wcisnąć pani w tak krótkim odstępie czasu.

Isola przywdziała swoją najlepszą błagalną minę. Sekretarz, wyraźnie skonfliktowany, w końcu westchnął i rzekł ostrzegawczo:

– Proszę nikomu o tym nie rozpowiadać. Inaczej nigdy więcej nie będziemy mogli organizować tutaj wycieczek.

– Oczywiście – przytaknęła natychmiast Isola. – Dziękuję, ratuje mi pan życie.

Cóż, może nie tyle jej, co niewinnym ludziom poświęconym w ofierze w ramach jakiejś przedziwnej krucjaty.

Mamrocząc pod nosem, sekretarz oddalił się, a Isola zaczęła rozglądać się po holu placówki i oglądać wywieszone na ścianach obrazy. Ostatnie wydarzenia musiały mieć spory wpływ na wzrost popularności wycieczek w tym miejscu – kilkunastu turystów także już czekało, rozmawiając o czymś z zaangażowaniem. Ośrodek badań nad Kamieniem Drezdeńskim stanowił niezły wabik dla poszukiwaczy sensacji.

Wreszcie z wnętrza placówki wyszedł naukowiec w białym fartuchu i zaprosił turystów do środka.

Znaczna większość wystawy znajdowała się w podziemiach, gdzie prezentowano historyczne oblicze badań, stare zdjęcia i dawne przyrządy. Poźniej jednak wycieczkę wprowadzono na wyższe piętra, do właściwych laboratoriów.

– Współpracujemy z Uniwerstytetem Technicznym, który od początku kierował badaniami nad Kamieniem Drezdeńskim. Dzisiaj badania mają znacznie mniejszą skalę, lecz staramy się przechowywać wszystko, co związane z historią tego artefaktu.

Podczas wycieczki Isola dowiedziała się wielu nowych dla niej rzeczy. Kamień został przetransportowany do Drezna z Bohemii, a w czasie Drugiej Wojny Światowej zamierzano wykorzystać go jako broń. Dopiero później odkryto, że nadawał on wybranym ludziom niezwykłą siłę, jaką mogli wykorzystywać, by przewodzić innym.

Królowie. Aury. A także Strainowie, niekompletni.

– Mówiono, że Kamień Drezdeński jest „żywy”. Osoby, jakie weszły z nim w kontakt, opowiadały o doświadczeniu „dotknięcia świadomości Kamienia”, zjednania się z nim.

Tak, Isola pamiętała ten moment.

Wszystko legło w gruzach, waliło się, wywracało do góry nogami. W samym środku tego chaosu klęczała ona, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, spodziewając się tylko bólu, cierpienia, a w końcu śmierci.

Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Jej serce zaczęło nagle bić inaczej, jakby dopasowując się do zewnętrznego rytmu. Synchronizowało się. Coś ją wzywało – tym czymś był Kamień, choć wtedy o tym nie wiedziała.

To w tamtej chwili została Strainem.

– Obecnie Kamień znajduje się w Japonii, lecz jego wpływ ogarnia cały świat. Zostało naukowo potwierdzone, że każdego roku populacja Strainów, choć nieporównywalnie mniejsza od Japonii, a zwłaszcza regionu Kantou, nieznacznie wzrasta w Europie oraz Ameryce oraz utrzymuje się na stałym poziomie w Australii i Afryce.

W miarę, jak naukowiec opowiadał, Isola zaczynała powątpiewać w sens swojego przebywania tutaj. Wszystko to było bardzo ciekawe, ale nijak miało się do tego, po co naprawdę przyszła. Trafiła w ślepą uliczkę.

– Czy to prawda, że Strainowie wykazują ostatnio agresywne zachowania?

Pytanie Isoli sprawiło, że na moment w sali zapadła cisza. Naukowiec otworzył szerzej oczy, po czym, jakby zirytowany, odpowiedział:

– Nawet jeśli, nie ma żadnych dowodów na powiązanie aktywności Kamienia ze wzrostem agresji. Proszę nie wierzyć plotkom, droga pani.

Tu i tam rozległy się szepty, ale Isola już otrzymała odpowiedź na swoje wątpliwości.

To nie Strainowie zawinili, lecz ktoś, komu bardzo oni przeszkadzali.

– Przepraszam, możemy porozmawiać?

Po wyjściu z placówki Isola zamierzała udać się do hotelu, później do miasta, lecz jeden z wycieczkowiczów podszedł do niej i zaczepił uprzejmą angielszczyzną. Zlustrowała go wzrokiem; chłopak musiał mieć nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat, nosił marynarkę narzuconą na prosty T-shirt, a jego twarz wyrażała pewną niefrasobliwość.

Zatrzymała się.

– O co chodzi?

– Jesteś Japonką, prawda? – chłopak rzucił zdanie, które Isola usłyszała tutaj już wielokrotnie. Wszyscy po prostu musieli zwracać uwagę na jej azjatyckie rysy. – Może wiesz cokolwiek na temat Kamienia Drezdeńskiego?

Zmarszczyła brwi. Najwyraźniej wsród obcokrajowców pokutowało przekonanie, że każdy Japończyk posiadał dogłębną wiedzę o Królach i Klanach. Teraz, gdy sama Isola poszukiwała jakichkolwiek informacji, znalezienie się w takim położeniu tylko przeszkadzało.

Po chwili zastanowienia jednak naszły ją wątpliwości. Jeśli ktoś tutejszy uciekał się do tak desperackiego kroku, jak zaczepianie nieznajomej Japonki, mogło to mieć jakieś znaczenie dla researchu Isoli.

– Zanim odpowiem – zaczęła ostrożnie – kto pyta i dlaczego?

– Och, oczywiście – chłopak ukłonił się, a potem podał jej dłoń. – Jestem detektywem, prowadzę śledztwo na temat morderstw, jakie miały miejsce na przestrzeni ostatniego tygodnia. Może to trochę śmieszne, że cię tutaj zaczepiłem, ale po prostu jestem w kropce – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Morderstw? Jestem tylko turystką.

– Tak, ale w twoim kraju działy się ostatnio dziwne rzeczy. Teraz one przeniknęły aż do Europy.

Po chwili namysłu Isola zgodziła się pójść za chłopakiem do najbliższej kawiarni. Zamówił jej herbatę, sobie kawę, po czym rozparł się na krześle ze swobodą większą, niż można by spodziewać się po kimś prowadzącym dochodzenie.

– Widziałem cię na wycieczce w muzeum. Poszedłem tam w poszukiwaniu informacji, ale ci naukowcy nie mają za grosz wyobraźni – skrzywił się, pociągnąwszy łyka swojej kawy. – Kamień Drezdeński spowija tajemnica, a na dodatek znajduje się teraz w Japonii. To dlatego ludzie nie wiedzą, co myśleć.

– Dlaczego Kamień ma coś wspólnego z twoim śledztwem? – Isola wpatrzyła się w detektywa zza szkieł okularów. Badała teren.

– Mam spore powody, by twierdzić, że ktoś czerpiący moc Kamienia jest odpowiedzialny za te morderstwa.

– Więc jednak? – złapała się krawędzi blatu, jakby dla zachowania równowagi. – Przecież to nie ma sensu. Z której strony nie patrzeć, to wygląda raczej jak ukartowana intryga, nie uważasz?

Detektyw wbił wzrok w Isolę i wtedy pojęła, że się zdradziła.

– Wiesz coś na temat tych morderstw?

Wypuściwszy powietrze z płuc, Isola uciekła spojrzeniem w bok. Nie odczuwała niebezpieczeństwa ze strony tego człowieka, po prostu… nic tutaj nie pasowało.

– Przyjechałam dopiero wczoraj, ale wszyscy o nich mówią – wyjaśniła. – Poczytałam trochę. Na moje oko ktoś stara się oczernić Strainów.

– No proszę – detektyw gwizdnął z podziwem. – Całkiem ciekawa perspektywa. Pozwól jednak, że coś ci pokażę.

Sięgnął do swojej torby, z której wyciągnął teczkę. Po jej otwarciu Isola zobaczyła w środku zdjęcia zamordowanych ludzi, a także jakieś kartoteki.

– Oto dane zabitych ludzi. Zapoznaj się z nimi i powiedz, co myślisz.

– Jesteś pewien, że wolno mi to oglądać? – Isola zawahała się, ale zachęcona gestem detektywa sięgnęła po dokumenty.

Pierwszą ofiarą okazał się sędzia, zamordowany wkrótce po wydaniu niekorzystnego wyroku przeciw Strainowi w sądzie rodzinnym. Drugą polityk słynący z niekorzystnych dla Strainów obietnic. Jako trzeciego zabito bogatego biznesmena zatrudniającego jedynie „zwykłych” ludzi, czwartego zaś brutalnego wobec Strainów policjanta. Isola odłożyła dokumenty z poczuciem niesmaku.

– Wszystkie ofiary podejmowały negatywne działania wobec Strainów. Nadal uważam, że to zbyt wygodne, zbyt oczywiste.

– Okej, a co powiesz na to? – detektyw zerknął na notatkę na dnie teczki. – Każdy z nich zginął na ulicy, bez żadnych świadków. Z własnej woli wyszli z domu, by spotkać się z mordercą. Jak to wytłumaczysz?

– Z własnej woli…

Myśli Isoli powędrowały do strasznej sceny, jakiej mimowolnie świadkowała. Oprócz przenikliwego krzyku nie słyszała wtedy nic innego. Drezno spowijała tylko cisza i niczym niezmącony spokój.

A jednak ktoś wywabił tego człowieka z domu – i później zamordował.

Wzdrygnęła się.

– Nie mam żadnych dowodów, ale moja teoria brzmi: zabił ich Strain, który potrafi wpływać jakoś na umysły ludzi, który zna ich myśli. Podstępną sztuczką namówił swoje ofiary na wyjście poza bezpieczny azyl, by następnie odebrać im życie.

– Co za bzdura – oburzyła się Isola. – Nawet wśród Strainów nie istnieją moce tak potężne.

– A skąd ty o tym wiesz?

– !

Pojąwszy, że dała się podpuścić, Isola zacisnęła zęby. Detektyw nadal się uśmiechał, ale stało się jasne, że go nie doceniła.

– Proszę, opowiedz mi o Strainach. To bardzo ważne.

– Nie wiem aż tak dużo – odrzekła niechętnie Isola. – Fakt, że w Japonii przebywałam na terenie dość… gęsto zaludnionym przez Strainy, a także Klany. Ale nigdy nie widziałam Kamienia na oczy, nie znam naukowych szczegółów. Poza tym ostatnio to Królowie wpadli w szał, nie Strainowie…

Samo wspomnienie tamtych dni wzniecało w jej sercu bolesny ogień.

Detektyw podrapał się po policzku, głęboko zamyślony. Po chwili westchnął i wyrzucił ręce w górę, jakby dając ujście swojej frustracji.

– Ech, czyli nadal jestem w martwym punkcie. Nie umiem nawet potwierdzić swojej teorii, że to rzeczywiście Strain… Gdybym tylko miał jakąś wskazówkę, drogowskaz…

_Drogowskaz?_

W głowie Isoli zaczęły obracać się trybiki. Powoli, stopniowo wprawiły w ruch maszynę, a ta wrzuciła najwyższe obroty.

Drogowskaz pokazujący, w jakim kierunku iść.

Zupełnie jak… gwiazda dla żeglarzy.

„_Strain, który potrafi wpływać na umysły ludzi, który zna ich myśli._”

Czy Isola sama nie spotkała ostatnio takiej osoby?

Łagodna, życzliwa istota zdawała się wiedzieć o niej wszystko. Rozumiała jej myśli, znała najgłębsze rany. Dyskretnie nakierowywała, tak dyksretnie, że nie dało się tego odróżnić od własnych pragnień Isoli.

– Detektywie, czy znane jest ci imię „Polaris”?

– Polaris? – chłopak zamrugał kilkakrotnie. – O ile nie masz na myśli Gwiazdy Polarnej, to kiedyś w Dreźnie znajdował się szpital psychiatryczny o takiej nazwie. Psychiatryk był tylko przykrywką dla ośrodka zamkniętego dla problematycznych Strainów. Straszne, nie?

Zważywszy na to, że w Tokio również istniała taka placówka, Isola nie mogła zdobyć się na żadne głębsze uczucia. Jednak słowa detektywa zostały głęboko w jej sercu – czuła, że jest blisko, bardzo blisko rozwiązania tej zagadki.

Gwałtownie wstała ze swojego miejsca.

– Dziękuję. Muszę już iść.

– Och nie, to ja dziękuję. Może dam ci swój numer, umówimy się? …Ach, uciekła.

* * *

Nadchodził wieczór, a Isola biegła. Biegła, biegła w kierunku pubu, do którego jako pierwszego skierowała kroki w tym mieście.

Polaris nie było. Barman na widok Isoli posłał jej dość zdziwione spojrzenie i przestał wycierać kieliszki.

– Nie ma jej. Nie przyjdzie. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

Sfrustrowana, Isola rozejrzała się po bawiących się ludziach. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi niczym nadzwyczajnym, wszyscy tańczyli albo pili alkohol. Czy wśród nich znajdowali się jacyś Strainowie? A dlaczego nie? Strainem mógł być każdy.

– Cholera!

Isola wybiegła z pubu i tym razem ruszyła prosto do hotelowego pokoju. Uruchomiła laptopa, na wszelkie możliwe sposoby szukając czegokolwiek związanego z „Polaris, Drezno”. Nie znalazła nic na temat tajemniczej kobiety, ale wyszukała dość ciekawy artykuł o ośrodku, o którym wspominał detektyw.

W roku 2009 ośrodek strawił pożar, w którym zginęło 254 pacjentów Strainów oraz 23 pracowników personelu. Przyczynę pożaru zamieciono pod dywan i oficjalnie ogłoszono jako zwarcie instalacji elektrycznej. Po dogłębniejszych poszukiwaniach Isola znalazła jednak rzeczywistą przyczynę: polityczne zawirowania. Ktoś na górze postanowił po prostu pozbyć się niewygodnych Strainów i zmasakrował cały ośrodek.

– To niemożliwe…

Światło ekranu laptopa odbijało się w okularach Isoli, nadając jej wygląd ducha.

Czy naprawdę trafiła do świata, w którym mordowanie ludzi tylko dlatego, że są inni, było na porządku dziennym?

Wszystko się mieszało. Z jednej strony Strainów spotykały tutaj okrutne rzeczy. Z drugiej jakiś Strain (o ile faktycznie nim był) popełniał straszne zbrodnie.

I wtedy trybiki znalazły się na swoim miejscu.

Cała ta zagadka miała tak proste rozwiązanie, nie dostrzegała go wcześniej wyłącznie z winy własnej ślepoty.

Nikt nie próbował niczego ukartować. Wszystko było dokładnie tym, czym się wydawało.

Zemstą.

Nagle zabrzęczał jej martwy od opuszczenia Japonii palmtop.

Zaskoczona Isola wbiła wzrok w ekran. Nie zdając sobie sprawy, że po plecach przechodzi jej dreszcz, odczytała następujące słowa:

[Przyjdź na dach budynku Polaris. Musimy porozmawiać.]

Zaalarmowana, natychmiast uruchomiła stos programów, by wyśledzić nadawcę wiadomości. Niestety serwer jawił się jako niedostępny, a telefon, z którego wysłano wiadomość, zniknął z sygnału.

To nie miało już jednak znaczenia. Nawet nie posiadając żadnych namacalnych informacji bez trudu mogła zgadnąć, kto jest nadawcą wiadomości.

Ten ktoś próbował ją nakierować, pokazać drogę niczym gwiazda wśród nocy…

Polaris.


	4. iv

Gdy Isola otworzyła drzwi na dach, poczuła przenikające zimno.

Tamtego dnia również panował chłód, w końcu zaczynał się grudzień. Weszła wtedy na dach do złudzenia przypominający ten tutaj, jednak bardziej od chłodnego powietrza zdjęte chłodem było jej serce.

Ale teraz nie znajdowała się na budynku Hirasaka, tylko w Dreźnie, a dach nie był opustoszały, z pojedynczą plamą krwi w kącie. Przy barierce, odwrócona do niej plecami, stała obca, a zarazem znajoma postać.

– Polaris…

Postać odwróciła się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Isolą. Tak, to ona – kobieta o łagodnym spojrzeniu i tajemniczym uśmiechu, kusząca niczym syreny sprowadzające podróżnych na manowce.

Isola zadrżała z zimna, a może niepokoju.

– To ty – szepnęła pobielałymi wargami. – Ty zabiłaś tych ludzi.

– Gratulacje, Kayano Isola – Polaris klasnęła w dłonie; głuchy dźwięk rozszedł się w zimnym powietrzu. – Udało ci się rozgryźć zagadkę, która nie była zagadką. Jesteś z siebie dumna?

Uśmiech kobiety nie różnił się zbytnio od tego, którym przywitała Isolę w Dreźnie. Jednakże ten sam uśmiech wypełniała teraz jedynie satysfakcja. Zimna, lodowata satysfakcja.

– Czemu? Czemu to zrobiłaś? – choć próbowała zabrzmieć silnie, w głosie Isoli zabrakło mocy, tak jakby cisza wokół zasysała go całkowicie. – Sama jesteś Strainem, prawda? Czemu miałabyś robić coś takiego, wiedząc że opinia publiczna—

– Mam gdzieś opinię publiczną. Jedynym moim celem było ukaranie tych, którzy uprzykrzają nam życie. No, może jeszcze zasianie postrachu – odparła sucho Polaris, błyskając zębami w uśmiechu. – Niech wiedzą, że z nami nie należy zadzierać.

Isola zacisnęła pięści wzdłuż ciała, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od triumfującej kobiety przy barierce dachu. Wiatr wiał coraz mocniej, coraz zimniej, przynosząc nad Drezno zapowiedź nieuniknionej zguby.

Tamtego dnia też wydawało się, że wszystko jest zgubione.

– Biedna, biedna Isola. Wiesz, widziałam twoje myśli od początku – nagle Polaris zmieniła ton, teraz przemawiała prawie ze współczuciem. – Przyjechałaś tu, by nie przebywać dłużej w mieście, które odebrało ci kogoś ważnego. Uciekłaś. Na początku nawet było mi cię żal, ale później zaczęłaś węszyć.

– Więc to w ten sposób wywabiłaś ich na ulice? Wykorzystałaś ich myśli?

– No jasne! Wystarczyło podrzucić im szantażujące liściki, wysłać dwa czy trzy maile. Zwyczajni ludzie są tacy nierozumni…

W nocnym powietrzu rozległ się śmiech. Śmiech szczery, przejmujący, pełen ekscytacji – śmiech sprawiający, że po plecach słuchacza natychmiast przebiegał dreszcz.

Nieludzki śmiech.

Gdy już się uspokoiła, Polaris spojrzała na Isolę. Po raz pierwszy patrzyła na nią szczerze, bez udawania. Dziewczyna zamarła, bo w spojrzeniu tym dostrzegła jedynie rządzę krwi.

– Cóż, cóż. Co mam zatem z tobą zrobić, Isola? – kobieta postąpiła krok w przód, a wtedy za jej plecami dało się dostrzec długi, ciężki przedmiot. – Naprawdę nie chciałam robić ci krzywdy, polubiłam cię. Ale musiałaś wsadzić nos w nieswoje sprawy.

Ręce Polaris wysunęły się do przodu, ujawniając ogromny młot. Zaschnięta na nim krew nie pozostawiała wątpliwości – Isola widziała właśnie przed sobą narzędzie zbrodni.

A może miejsce zbrodni.

– Zabijesz… mnie?

– Przykro mi, ale nie mogę pozwolić sobie na porażkę. Nie tutaj, nie teraz. Muszę pokazać światu, że każdy, kto sprzeciwia się nam, Lepszym, zostaje ukarany.

„_Nie mam do ciebie osobistej urazy. Właściwie nie mam urazy do nikogo, ale…_”

„_Musisz umrzeć._”

Wspomnienie nagrania zamigotało w myślach Isoli niczym wyładowanie elektryczne.

Zimowa noc. Dach. I śmierć poprzez morderstwo.

Nie rozśmieszajcie mnie.

– Pff… Ahahaha – nim zdołała się powstrzymać, z gardła Isoli dobył się nerwowy śmiech. – To jakiś absurd. Zastawiłaś na mnie pułapkę taką samą, jak na tamtych ludzi.

Pod powiekami paliły ją nieuronione łzy, a serce uderzało boleśnie. Isola sięgnęła dłonią do czoła, lecz przez palce nadal widziała sylwetkę Polaris.

– Muszę cię rozczarować, ale nie pozwolę, byś kpiła ze mnie w taki sposób. Nie zginę w takich samych okolicznościach jak… jak…

Tatara-san.

Głos ją zawiódł. Polaris przyglądała się jej z zaciekawieniem godnym naukowca obserwującego niespotykane dotąd zjawisko.

– Właściwie dlaczego nie? – rzuciła obojętnym tonem. – Cierpisz, czujesz tylko ból i smutek. Śmierć jest wybawieniem, nie słyszałaś o tym?

– Nie… Nie!

Isola odjęła od twarzy zaciśnięte do białości dłonie, a w nich okulary, jakie zwykle nosiła. Pragnienie płaczu nie zelżało, lecz wraz ze zdjęciem bariery blokującej jej zdolność przyszła też pewnego rodzaju ulga.

Wbiła w Polaris spojrzenie wszystkowidzących oczu.

– Wszyscy cierpią, ale przecież nic nie trwa wiecznie. Dlatego nie mogę tutaj zginąć.

Sekundę po padnięciu tych słów Polaris w mgnieniu oka znalazła się przy Isoli, młot wyrzucony wysoko w górę, gotowy w każdej chwili uderzyć.

Błyskawicznie uskoczywszy w bok, Isola uniknęła ciosu. Ogromny ciężar ze świstem przeszył powietrze. Kątem oka dostrzegła szeroki uśmiech Polaris, szaleńczy błysk w jej oku, a potem obie stanęły naprzeciw siebie, czujne, mierząc siły niczym drapieżnicy minuty przed zagryzieniem się na śmierć.

Polaris znów zaatakowała. Machnięcia młotem były precyzyjne i dokładnie wymierzone w głowę Isoli; dziewczyna za każdym razem unikała ich dosłownie o włos. Sekunda opóźnienia sprawiłaby, że czaszka zostałaby zmiażdżona, a mózg wylądował na betonie.

Z każdym kolejnym atakiem Polaris wydawała się coraz bardziej ubawiona, chichocząc do siebie. Isola tymczasem traciła oddech, unikanie ciosów ciężkiego młota bardzo szybko pozbawiło ją siły. Musiała to skończyć, i to natychmiast.

Sięgnęła dłonią za siebie, by chwycić bitewny wachlarz.

– Nie kłopocz się. Nie wygrasz, przecież znam twoje myśli.

Isola zatrzymała dłoń.

Prawda. Nawet jeśli udałoby jej się uniknąć ciosów instynktownym działaniem bez udziału umysłu, to przecież jakakolwiek ofensywa wymagała planowania, myślenia. Wszelkie zamiary Isoli zostałyby natychmiast odczytane.

Zacisnęła zęby.

Naprawdę nie mogła wygrać? Znowu nie mogła zrobić nic, absolutnie nic, tak jak wtedy…?

Nawet będąc Strainem, Isola nie zdołała ochronić tego, co dla niej ważne. Nawet widząc wszystko, nie posiadała dość siły, żeby wykorzystać zdobytą wiedzę.

A teraz—znowu działo się to samo.

– Poddaj się, to może nie będzie aż tak bolało – kpiący śmiech Polaris przeszył Isolę. – Nie musisz już cierpieć.

Nie odpowiedziawszy, Isola spojrzała na nią spode łba, a całe jej ciało ogarnęła zniewalająca rozpacz i frustracja.

Sama wiedziała, jak bardzo pragnęła pozbyć się tych uczuć. Od wydarzeń w Tokio nic już nie sprawiało jej radości, nie widziała dla siebie nadziei, że kiedykolwiek znowu poczuje jakąkolwiek pozytywną emocję. Liczyła najwyżej na spokój, ucichnięcie, a i to po upływie długiego czasu.

Jednak jedyną osobą, która miała prawo decydować o jej cierpieniu—była ona sama.

Skoczyła do przodu.

Wymierzony w twarz Polaris sierpowy dotarł celu; sama kobieta wydawała się zaskoczona, że odebrała atak. Odrzucona w tył, wypuściła z rąk młot i opadła na ziemię, a wtedy Isola przygwoździła ją do betonu, wyprowadzając cios za ciosem.

Nie myślała o niczym. Odczuwała jedynie ponure skupienie i śmiertelną precyzję, raz za razem uderzając Polaris pięścią. Swoimi pustymi oczami patrzyła we wściekłe oczy Polaris, aż wreszcie ta znieruchomiała, najwyraźniej straciwszy przytomność.

Isola spojrzała na nią, prawie zaskoczona swoim dziełem. Odjęła ręce od przeciwniczki; całe spuchły, pokryte ranami i uszkodzeniami. Nigdy wcześniej Isola nikogo nie uderzyła w tak bezpośredni sposób.

Tymczasem Polaris, ocknąwszy się, splunęła krwią i łypnęła na Isolę spod opuchniętych powiek.

– Czemu… to robisz? – wycharczała, a krew skapnęła jej z nosa.

– Ty to zrobiłaś, nie ja. Daj już spokój.

Isola podniosła się, choć nogi miała jak z waty. To koniec. Cała ta zabawa ciągnęła się już zbyt długo. Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, by opuścić dach.

– Czemu się ze mną nie zgadzasz?! – wrzasnęła za nią Polaris. – Nie widzisz, że oni nas nienawidzą? Zasługują na śmierć!

– …

Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, rozwścieczona Polaris wstała z ziemi mimo licznych obrażeń i opuchniętej twarzy. Młot leżał daleko poza jej zasięgiem, zresztą i tak nie miała już siły go dźwigać.

– Ach, racja. Przecież tam, skąd pochodzisz, jesteśmy akceptowani.

Isola zatrzymała się.

– To musi być miłe, nie bać się codziennie o swoje życie. Nawet ty, chociaż notorycznie łamiesz prawo, posiadasz luksus prawa do życia. Nigdy nie zrozumiesz, przez co przeszłam.

– Nie, nie zrozumiem – szepnęła Isola. – Tak jak ty nie zrozumiesz mnie.

– Nie próbuj nas porównywać, rozwydrzona gówniaro!

Polaris wystrzeliła do przodu i z całej siły uderzyła Isolę łokciem. Gdy udało jej się oszołomić przeciwniczkę, wymierzyła Isoli cios prosto w szczękę, a ta się zatoczyła. Karty się odwróciły. By złapać równowagę, Isola chwyciła barierkę dachu—

Przez ułamek sekundy dostrzegła w dole miasto łudząco podobne do Tokio.

– Nic nie rozumiesz. I dlatego zginiesz.

Chwyciwszy Isolę za poły ubrań, Polaris przechyliła ją nad barierką, tak że tylko jej wola powstrzymywała Isolę od upadku. Ich twarze dokładnie naprzeciw siebie wyrażały jednak zupełnie inne uczucia: Polaris krzywiła się we wściekłości, Isola zaś tylko patrzyła na nią obojętnie.

Przez kilka sekund te dwa drastycznie różne spojrzenia mierzyły się nazwajem.

Wreszcie Polaris szarpnięciem puściła Isolę.

– Ugh, jesteś beznadziejna – warknęła, po czym odwróciła się. Isola mierzyła ją wzrokiem, lekko oszołomiona położeniem, w jakim przed chwilą się znalazła.

Milcząc, Polaris przeszła kilka kroków jakby w rezygnacji. Jej wcześniej pobita postać wyrażała teraz najwyższy stopień skupienia.

Nagle znów skierowała się w stronę Isoli i zaczęła biec w jej kierunku.

Z obnażonymi zębami niczym rozwścieczony lew i dłońmi zakrzywionymi w szpony Polaris wyskoczyła w powietrze. Jej obcas celował prosto w Isolę; zamierzała ją pokonać, dobić, może nawet zrzucić z dachu. Była gotowa na wszystko.

– Giiiiiń!

Atak zbliżał się.

Nie mając dokąd uciec, Isola schwyciła barierkę i wyrzuciła nogi w górę.

Dzięki temu nieco pokracznemu saltu uniknęła ciosu milimetry przed tym, jak obcas krzyczącej Polaris znalazła się tam, gdzie wcześniej spoczywała jej głowa.

Ale Polaris frunęła dalej. Jej okrzyk nagle zmienił się w straszny wrzask.

Otrzeźwiona adrenaliną Isola opadła na ziemię i wychyliła się za barierkę. Zdążyła jednak zobaczyć tylko wyciągniętą dłoń i powiewające na wietrze ciemne włosy Polaris.

Przeraźliwy krzyk stopniowo się oddalał, aż umilkł zupełnie.

Isola nie wiedziała, jak długo stała nieruchomo, z dłońmi prawie przymarzającymi do barierki i szeroko otwartymi oczami, patrząc w miejsce, w którym Polaris zniknęła z pola widzenia. Wachlarz wypadł jej z dłoni; wreszcie sama bezsilnie osunęła się na beton.

– …

Włosy przesłoniły jej twarz, ale i tak widziała jedynie mgłę. Czy to łzy? Przecież miała nie płakać. Nie płakała wtedy, na tamtym dachu, więc czemu teraz…

Coś zimnego opadło jej na policzek, po czym zsunęło się po nim. Zadziwiona otworzyła oczy. To nie łzy, to śnieg zaczął padać z ciężkiego, nocnego nieba. Miliony srebrnych płatków frunęło na wietrze, zasypując samotny dach i to puste miasto delikatnym puchem.

Nawet przez łzy i posiadając zdolność niezwykłego wzroku Isola widziała teraz tylko ciemne niebo upstrzone srebrnymi drobinkami.

Ach, nawet w taki dzień niebo jest piękne.

Tatara-san na pewno też tak uważał.

W oddali dało się słyszeć policyjne syreny; musiała się stamtąd wynosić, i to szybko. Zanim jednak odeszła z tamtego miejsca, w którym ktoś stracił życie, otarła łzy i uśmiechnęła się.

* * *

Isola wyjechała z Drezna w dzień Nowego Roku.

W okolicach Bożego Narodzenia i sylwestra samoloty były całkowicie przepełnione, dlatego musiała kupić lepsze (a zarazem droższe) miejsce, żeby w ogóle załapać się na lot do Genewy. Cena jednak nie była w stanie zniechęcić Isoli od raz postanowionego zamiaru.

Obiecała sobie, że wyjedzie w podróż po Europie. Dziwaczna przygoda nie zmieniła tych planów.

– Dziękujemy za pobyt i zapraszamy ponownie – pożegnał ją recepcjonista przy odbiorze kluczy.

– Na pewno przyjadę jeszcze raz.

Morderstwa w Dreźnie ustały całkowicie. Sprawcy oczywiście nie wykryto, ktoś jednak pociągnął za sznurki i puścił w obieg informację o rzekomym aresztowaniu brutalnego Straina. Niepokoje społeczne nieznacznie opadły na wieść, że morderca nie będzie już terroryzował miasta.

Gazety niechętnie rozpisywały się o odnalezionym pod dawnym budynkiem szpitala Polaris ciele, jednak ostatecznie zakwalifikowano je jako należące do samobójcy, a serię morderstw oficjalnie uznano za zakończoną. Żaden z artykułów nie zająknął się o pozostawionym na dachu szpitala zakrwawionym młocie.

Tak było w porządku.

Życie nie zmieniło się. Na ulicach nadal słyszało się nieprzychylne Strainom komentarze, nie wszyscy też dali się udobruchać oświadczeniami policji. Lecz ostatecznie podobne rzeczy zdarzały się wszędzie, w każdym miejscu na Ziemi. Ludzie zawsze reagowali nieufnie na coś, czego nie rozumieli. I pewnie zawsze będą.

Isola nie odczuwała żalu.

Pozostawiła w tyle Tokio, a teraz pozostawiała także Drezno. Nie wiedzieć kiedy w obu tych miastach utraciła kawałki siebie, drobne okruchy serca, których brak uwierał boleśnie niczym kamyk w bucie. Zarazem jednak wyniosła z nich dla siebie coś nowego – coś, co napędzało ją, by brnąć dalej, choćby i nie widziała przed sobą najmniejszego światełka nadziei.

Tak czy inaczej, nie zamierzała już się odwracać. Skoro nadziei nie miała za sobą, musiała zatem być gdzieś na przedzie.

Zająwszy miejsce w samolocie, Isola przekartkowała pobieżnie biuletyn informacyjny. Politycy znów zaostrzali ustawy do spraw Strainów, a Uniwersytet Techniczny zapraszał na dni otwarte.

– Prosimy zapiąć pasy. Życzymy miłego lotu oraz szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.


	5. v

Styczeń Isola spędziła na spacerowaniu genewskimi kanałami.

W lutym ruszyła na podbój południowych Włoch, by choć trochę odpocząć od mrozów.

W marcu obejrzała prawdziwą hiszpańską corridę.

Kwiecień upłynął jej pod znakiem uciążliwych brytyjskich ulew, Big Bena i śladów Doctora Who.

W maju i czerwcu objeździła Skandynawię, zastanawiając się nad różnicami i podobieństwami tych krajów.

W lipcu poznała uroki państw nadbałtyckich.

Sierpień o mało nie zakończył jej wyprawy, kiedy to miała problem z przedostaniem się z Rosji do Polski.

Wrzesień i październik oznaczał Bałkany, wspaniałe widoki i ostatnie tchnienie lata.

Pod koniec listopada, wpatrując się w morze na jednej z greckich wysepek, Isola zrozumiała, że nie jest już w stanie uciekać przed pustką w swoim sercu.

* * *

Chłodne zimowe powietrze przeniknęło Isolę aż do kości. Więc minął rok, pomyślała. Rok odkąd Tokio stało się niczym potrząśnięte gwałtownie pudełko z zabawkami – część zabawek wypadła lub uległa uszkodzeniu, a te nietknięte i tak znalazły się w zupełnie innym niż pierwotnie położeniu.

Naprzeciwko niej pysznił się szyld z napisem "HOMRA". Isola wpatrzyła się w niego z fascynacją typową dla kogoś, kto widzi coś po raz pierwszy. Bo rzeczywiście czuła się tak, jakby nigdy tu nie była. Choć dobrze jej znane, miejsce to było teraz odległe i obce.

A jednak to do tego baru jako pierwszego skierowała swoje kroki po roku nieobecności w Shizume. Zabawne, nie umiała wytłumaczyć swojego zachowania. Nogi poniosły ją same.

Ale przecież nie miała dokąd iść, nie istniał grób, na którym mogłaby położyć kwiaty. Gdyby tak było, po prostu poszłaby tam i zamknęła ten rozdział. Pewnie niemal słyszałaby wtedy w głowie głos Polaris, kolejnej niesprawiedliwej ofiary:

(To był ktoś dla ciebie ważny?)

Na co Isola zdziwiłaby się i zapytała, skąd ta pewność.

(Mam wrażenie, że nie jesteś kimś, kto opłakiwałby czyjąś śmierć.)

Jednak w rzeczywistości coś takiego miało się nigdy nie wydarzyć. Nie pozostała ani krew, ani kości, ani popioły, które można by pochować. Wydarzenia sprzed roku wydawały się teraz niczym więcej jak sennym koszmarem, nocną marą, która po latach pozostaje w umyśle jako zamglony kłębek uczuć. Rok to bardzo długi czas; Shizume z pewnością dawno już wróciło do normalności, traktując tamto trzęsienie ziemi jedynie jako rysę na tafli dziejów. Jak co dzień po ulicach beztrosko przechadzali się pracownicy biurowi i uczniowie, a na miejskich billboardach wyświetlano reklamy najnowszego modelu pamltopa. Jak co dzień życie toczyło się dalej.

A co z ludźmi, których Isola pozostawiła w tym mieście? Czy tak jak ona, długo nie mogli się pozbierać i miotali niczym ptaki w klatce? A może w czasie jej nieobecności wydarzyło się tyle, że nie mieli czasu się nad niczym zastanawiać.

Miała się o tym przekonać za chwilę, przekroczywszy próg baru HOMRA.

Czując drobne ukłucie zdenerwowania, Isola parsknęła krótkim śmiechem. Przyjście tutaj było głupim pomysłem; nie miała gwarancji, że kogoś tam zastanie, a nawet jeśli, wcale nie musiała zostać ciepło przyjęta. Lecz skoro już znajdowała się w tym miejscu, jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to iść naprzód. Obiecała to sobie.

Isola odetchnęła głęboko, a znajomy zapach Shizume uderzył ją w nozdrza.

Mocniej ścisnąwszy rączkę walizki, drugą ręką sięgnęła do klamki.


End file.
